tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
HoovyDundy
HoovyDundy is a RED Heavy TF2 Monster, created by YouTube user Pree Spunky. His main theme is unknown, but his Rage/Chase Theme is Cargo Ship--Alien Convenant Appearance Although no video has yet been released that completely shows it's full form, recognizable traits seem to be a disformed face, apparently broken fingers, an increased body size, and multiple Spy knives embedded in it's back. It has no cosmetic items. Involvement Nothing is really known about it's origins. What is known is that it may have came from a map where RED and BLU both suffered complete team wipes due to respawn failures, although it may have been the cause. However, it's creation does seem to involve at least one Spy judging from the knives in it's back, and based on his aggression towards Friendly killers, may have had a friend killed as well. HoovyDundy apparently appears when a friendly, possibly on either side, is killed purposefully, going after the entire team if they supported the murder of the Friendly. It does seem to spare those that did not, though. Notably, even though the killed Friendly was probably the cause of HoovyDundy's actions, they are still prevented from respawning like those still alive. Personality and Behaviour HoovyDundy's killing style is brutal, often tearing its victims apart and then hanging their remains from the ceiling, only once so far deviating from this with a BLU Scout who managed to injure it. At that point, it stabbed multiple knives into the BLU Scout's body while contorting his body using ropes, leaving him to bleed out. It often walks slowly when chasing down the victim, but will seem to transform into a RED Light and use it as a form of teleportation when a victim seems to be escaping, or to use it as a mechanism to get behind a victim who is aware of it. Oftentimes, It can also be seen twitching sporadically, or standing inhumanly still. Nothing else can really be said about it as of now, however it is capable of speech according to BLU Scout, as it told him that as long as it lived their Respawners would be negated, though more importantly: it told him how to kill him. Powers and Abilities HoovyDundy's main ability seems to be the creation of ropes from it's fingertips, which it then uses to pull a victim towards it, most notably using this on a BLU Medic. Extremely durable, HoovyDundy has taken both a scattergun blast and a revolver shot directly to the face with no visible injuries, though it does appear stunned for a short duration afterwards. Knives seem to have no effect, It being able to absorb them after a few seconds, not including the ones in it's back. Passively, it appears to affect both basic electrical devices and Respawn machines, blowing out the power grid when it appears and preventing the respawn of it's victims. However, this does not seem to affect Engineer's Sentry turret, Dispenser or the Teleporter. Also of note are it's abilities to both change it's size, only using this so far to tower over a BLU Heavy, and cause small tremors, having done this to break the bridge at 2Fort. Weaknesses * While shooting HoovyDundy does no visible damage, it does seem to stun it for a few seconds, allowing a victim to make their escape. * His slow walking allows victims to make their escape if he doesn't react quick enough. * While he can teleport, it seems to only be in straight lines, or at the very least line of sight. * The knives embedded in it's back seem to cause injury if removed, though the knife itself seems unusable by a normal player, causing the attempt to burn the individual's flesh. ** Removal of the knives does seem to increase his aggressiveness and variety of attacks Notable Videos *''HOOVYDUNDY Part 1'' *''HOOVYDUNDY Part 2'' *''HOOVYDUNDY Part 3 Trailer'' *''HOOVYDUNDY Part 3(WORK IN PROGRESS)'' Category:Abominations Category:Articles under construction Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Demonic Category:Heavies Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by Pree Spunky Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:RED Team